buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ChazuTheMagoSophQueen/MagoSoph Moments
'What is MagoSoph? ' MagoSoph is the rare pairing between Magoroku Shido & Sophia (Sofia) Sakharov. '' What is this blog is supposed to accomplish? ''Please note that this blog is too informed fans that this is ship could be plausible giving facts from the canon. All the moments are heavily based on canon & I'm not changing any of them to make it look like they should be. I am not trying to give anyone misleading information in any way. Whatever you ship it or not is up to you, I will not force you to ship it nonetheless please be respectable & no hate here. So please keep that in mind, I only made this for fun. '' ''Season One '' ''Season one doesn't have many moments. However, the displayed in teamwork is worth noting, they are shown to be a great team. Sofia seems to know the right moves to make when doing her job. '' ''Season Two In season two, aka Hundred. Had the most development. While I will not go over every single moment in the series, I will be going over all the substantial moments that really make this ship unique. Episode two is when they returned and started working for Ikazuchi. Sofia used her powers to fused Shido and his buddy Gallows, to form Death Shido. Sofia somehow had his food in episode 6. Magoroku held onto Sofia multiple times (episode 22 & 26) and Sofia didn't do anything to stop him from doing so. And he was the one to let go of her. This shows that he does trust Sofia and is willing to show his weakness to her while Sofia doesn't seem to care at does this. I would expect someone like her to push him but no. Sofia even fell on top of him in episode 28. In episode 27, when Gratos gave the name Des Shido to Shido Sofia stated "A name he deserves" which provides that Sofia respects him as a person, even only by a little. Sofia took the time to just carry him instead of just teleporting like she always does with him but she said "you're so much Trouble" and yet, she still deals with him/Put up with him. In episode 35, Sofia was or shown to be in great pain and Shido with a worried and concern expression asked if she was okay. Shido someone who is egotistical cares for someone other than himself, Sofia. Even when she was falling down, he called her name and shown to be a concern for her. Sofia in the same episode saved him, using the rest of her strength by teleporting when she could've left him there to die. In episode 47, the last & finally moment for these together Sofia took a moment just thanking him! Someone she claims to hate and she took the time to just thank him & even said until we meet in again! Sofia wanted to see him again, probably on her own accord as well. And in the same episode, She told him that he was the world's greatest buddyfigther. He took those words to heart, repeating it for himself. They had a lot of moments but here we're just a few of them that I found where important for these two. If you're interested there are AMVs on YouTube with them along with Fanfiction on AO3, Fanfiction.net, & Wattpad. And some fanart as well on fanart sites! Feel free to check out some of my MagoSoph content as well, (Chazu The MagoSoph King) on all side sites. I hope you consider this pairing as a possibly & I hoped I made you all see how much this pairing could work in canon. They have such a fun dynamic & chemistry that no many see & look over by many. Thank you for taking the time viewing this blog! (More will be added to the gallery later one) PicsArt_09-28-03.09.44.png|Episode 26 in hundred. PicsArt_09-28-03.10.33.png|Episode 47 in hundred. Category:Blog posts